hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Satsuki Shishio/@comment-83.26.191.38-20150516143731
Shishio was the only reason why I cried on this manga. While Suzume was figuring it all out with her new boyfriend, Shishio was all alone, heart - broken and sad. From a main character he changed into just a creep who fell in love with a high school girl. Even my sister started to hate him, saying that he shouldn't have become a teacher in the first place, since he was going to fall for one of his students. But I really felt a connection with him, I don't know why, and I started to understand him and just feel the things he did. He fell in love with his student. If anyone knew about this, he'd be dead. Everyone would think he's just a creep who likes young girls. Then, the girl he was in love with, fell for him to. Everything seemed to go well, except the fact that she was sixteen and he was twenty four. But, if no one knew about this, they might have be together and happy for a long time. Yukichi found out and that rouined everything. Shishio knew from the beginning that his relationship with Suzume wasn't totally okay. He knew it but it seemed like Suzume was okay with it. They both were okay with it, so he didn't mind that much. He understood that he couldn't always be with Suzume and cherish her. He understood that he wasn't enough. But then Yukichi started shouting at him and Shishio was left with guilt and hatered for himself. He made a mistake. A mistake with a positive outcome, since both him and Suzume were happy. But he realised it was a mistake and he decided to make things right. He was a grown up. He had to deal with it. If not him - nobody would. He made things right making an another mistake. Now both him and Suzume were sad. But he's made sure that she could move on. He knew she's just a high school girl, he knew she'd move on soon. And she did. She was happy and she had a boyfriend. He wasn't happy and he was still in love with her. He couldn't even tell her that, because she wouldn't even believe him. He had no one to talk about it with. And yet, he stayed himself, he stayed true to himself to the very end, when he ended everything that has ever been and that could have been between them. I am happy with Suzume ending up with Mamura, but I am sad with Shishio being left behind. I would want Suzume to copy herself and one of the copies would be with Mamura, while the other with Shishio. Even though Shishio's and Suzume's relationship is forbidden I just want this dork to be happy. In this manga, he's made everyone happy. Everyone except himself. And he is such a character that I just want to hug him in a friendly way, cheer him up and never let go of him. Because I think that the "too precious" person in this manga isn't Suzume. It's Satsuki.